1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to taximeters.
2. Prior Art
A taxi fare is typically determined by a taximeter based on trip distance and waiting time in traffic. Taxi drivers are free to take whichever route they choose. Riders who are unfamiliar with the area being traversed are sometimes cheated by unscrupulous taxi drivers who take a roundabout route to inflate the fare. Other taxi drivers try to increase income by driving very fast to minimize travel time and thus increasing customer turnover, but at the expense of safety.